


S is for School not Sex

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 梗概：Logan在送他的女儿上学的第一天遇到了一个讨厌的男人。他并不知道这个男人——Mr.Summers，刚巧正是Laura的老师......





	S is for School not Sex

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [S is for School not Sex](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16595672) by [amcsummersgoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess). 



Logan抓住货架上他看到的第一个背包，将它扔进购物车里。他凭眼角的余光瞄到自己的女儿在盯着自己看，眉毛不由得皱了起来，“什么？”

Laura用手指着一个上面印有棕色小马的粉色背包。

“你想要那个？”

她点了点头，于是Logan按她的喜好换过，接着继续他的购物计划。他仍然需要买一个午餐盒、水瓶，还有一本笔记本。

为什么二年级的学生会需要这么多东西？

“爸爸。”

Laura的话拽回了他的注意力。Logan转过来，看到她指着一个能够完美地搭配她的书包的午餐盒。

午餐盒被了丢进车里，Logan向下一条过道前进。他拿了一堆笔记本中最上面的那本，路过铅笔货架的时候随便抓了几只，然后就开始往收银台那边走。

Logan差不多快要走到了。他环视周围，在人群中推挤着，试图到人少一点的那条通道去。但就在这时，他低头一看，发现Laura不见了。

“该死的。”他低声咒骂道，一边退出了收银的队伍，推着车朝玩具区的方向走去。

难道他就不能有 _ _一次__ ，就一次，不在逛商店的过程中把Laura弄丢吗？几乎每一次他们出门购物，Laura都会为了某样让她感兴趣的东西而半路跑掉。

好吧，看来今天那样让她感兴趣的东西是毛绒动物。Logan找到Laura的时候她正站在那里，抬头看着那几排玩具，完全入了迷。

“过来，Laura，我们得走了。”Logan语气坚决地对她说，意图唤回她的魂来。但Laura并不买账。

他重重地叹了口气，感到十分挫败。看来这场战役他是没有获胜的可能性了，“要哪一个？”

Laura指向上面摆着的一只小老虎，Logan二话没说就拿了下来，递给她。她跟在Logan的后面，回到收银台的队伍里，看起来高兴极了。

Logan没有溺爱她，他发誓他没有。他就只是时不时地给她买个新玩具而已。

-

周一早晨实在糟糕透顶，对Logan说就是地狱。他得起个一大早，即使他每天的睡觉时间已经够多了，但他还是感觉很累。因为他要做早餐、准备Laura的午餐，还要叫她起床，确保她准备好出发去上学。

Logan胡乱地抹了一把脸，掀开棉被到楼下去。他煮了些咖啡，还给Laura做了心形的火腿三明治，再弄些新鲜水果装到她的午餐盒里。

把速冻华夫饼塞进烤吐司机之后，Logan上楼去到Laura的房间。他打开门往里探头，发现Laura小小的身体被包裹在毯子下面，听起来像是还在熟睡当中。

Logan闪身进去，蹑手蹑脚地打开衣柜，把Laura要穿的衣服拿出来，然后才掀开被子的一角，轻轻地吻了吻她的额头，“该起床上学了。”

Laura发出了轻微的咕哝声，抱怨着什么，但她还是乖乖地爬起来去梳洗了。

Logan回到楼下，把早餐做完，再给喝了点自己煮的咖啡。不一会，Laura也下楼了，穿着宽松的红色夹克和彩虹T恤，还有Logan给她挑的牛仔裤。

“你激动吗？”Logan一边把华夫饼盛出来，一边问道。他切了几片香蕉，随意地撒在华夫饼周围，再浇了点枫糖在上面。

Logan拿了副刀叉给Laura，把早餐摆好在她面前，转身从冰箱里拿出牛奶，给她倒了一杯。

Laura的回答是耸了耸肩膀。她咬下一大口华夫饼，安静地咀嚼起来。Logan把一壶新鲜出炉的咖啡倒进马克杯里，情不自禁地对她这副可爱的模样露出了微笑。

根据Logan收到的学校电邮，这个秋季学期，Laura会迎来一名新的老师。他真诚地祈祷这个新老师至少友善和体面一点，最好别像Laura的幼儿园和一年级老师那样。

Logan不是特别中意Emma Frost，她甚至看起来都不像是会喜欢小孩的那种人。Logan完全不能明白为什么学校当初会雇佣她。

不过Laura倒是还挺喜欢她的，考虑到她们至少相处了两年，从某种意义上来说这确实会有很大的影响。

Logan忍不住在想新老师究竟会是谁，他希望他们会更讨喜一些。

Laura吃完了她的早餐，把空碟子放进水池里，然后上楼刷牙。Logan把咖啡一饮而尽，丢了几颗口香糖进嘴里，顺便收拾好Laura的东西。

Laura只花了几分钟就回来了，跟着他一起离开房子，跳进车的前座，扣上了安全带。

“后面。”Logan命令道，用严肃的语气再重复了一遍，“Laura，坐后面。七岁的小孩不能坐在前面。”

“我已经七岁半了。”Laura不服气，纠正他说。她最后还是爬到后排去了，在Logan的严肃要求下，还不情不愿地噘着嘴。

她很固执，这一点跟他非常相似，所以Logan没办法真的强迫她做什么。谁能想到他有天会有一个孩子呢？而且还根本就是他的迷你翻版。

Logan发动了汽车，驶向十分钟路程之外的学校。Laura的学校规模很大，大得吓人，看起来就像是座庄园。当然学费也不便宜就是了。

他跟校长的关系还算不错，所以幸运地拿到了折扣，得以把Laura送进去读书。

Logan靠边停好的时候，学校门口已经被潮水般的车流淹没。他下了车，牵住Laura的手，领着她穿过繁忙的停车场，安全抵达教学楼的建筑内。

一看见几个熟识的同学，Laura立刻就挣脱了Logan的手，跑去加入他们。Logan最终靠自己的努力找到了Laura的教室，那里面已经有一群父母在帮自己的孩子找座位了。

“你迷路了吗？”

Logan转过身来，同他说话的男人映入了他的眼帘。这个男人戴着一副银边红石英墨镜，暖棕色的头发向后梳起，看起来年纪和他差不多大。

他的容貌也相当的英俊，但Logan只是皱眉，“我是家长。”

男人扬起了一边眉毛，双手环抱在胸前，“你看起来并不像。”

“你的眼镜能帮助你看到未来还是怎么的？”Logan反唇相讥。那男人听完，嗤笑一声，表现出被冒犯到的神情。

Logan不知道这个男人以为他是谁，显然这场会面并不愉快。而且无论如何，他绝对会让Laura离这人的小孩远一点。

“不好意思。”Logan的嗓音粗粝，越过他径直走向Laura，把她拉到一旁嘱咐几句，“我得要走了，好吗？你带好所有的东西了吗？”

Laura点点头，伸出手臂紧紧地抱住Logan。

“我爱你，三点钟我就会过来接你了。”

“我也爱你。”Laura把脸埋在Logan的肩膀里喃喃道，然后才舍得放开他，回到她的朋友当中去。

Logan冲Laura笑了笑，在离开教室之前回头再看了她一眼。在这个瞬间里，他很快又捕捉到了那个男人的身影，以及对方投射过来的充满敌意的视线。

Logan很想要照着那个男人的脸来上一拳，但这房间里全是二年级的小鬼头们，他可不想做出这种事来让他的女儿丢脸，或者因为某人是个让他不爽的讨厌鬼而被开除。

把这些胡思乱想抛诸脑后，Logan走出了教室的门，正好看见对面的墙上有一张海报。

**_**_周五课程之夜！_ ** _ **

**_**_4-7_ ** _ **

他在脑海里记下了这件事，然后朝出口走去，路上差点和迎面而来的Charles撞在了一起。

“Logan！”Charles发现是他，露出了微笑，“你刚把Laura送过来？”

Logan点头，把手插在口袋里。

“好极了！你绝对会喜欢她的老师的。Scott是位非常优秀的年轻人，Laura会被照顾得很好的。你们周五的时候会见上一面，但我想他这会应该已经在教室里了。”Charles推测道。

Logan耸了耸肩，“没看见他。我猜或许下次有机会吧。”

“Charles！”

Logan和Charles同时抬眸，看见刚才的那个男人正在向他们走来。

Logan感觉到胃里一阵翻腾。他匆忙地给Charles留下一句“我得走了”，并且立刻将言语付诸行动。

“Logan，等等！”Charles在后面喊他的名字，然而Logan的脚步没有因此停下，直到他逃到了室外，贪婪地深吸了一口新鲜空气。

就这样丢下Charles让他觉得有点愧疚，但Logan实在是不想再看到那个男人一次了。

* * *

即使时间过得非常、非常地缓慢，周五还是如约而至。Logan不需要担心去学校接Laura的事，因为他已经同意她去朋友家过夜的请求了。

他还记得他得去一趟学校，参加那个会议——但是是在快要结束的时候。他从去年的经验中学到了教训，那些十分关心自家孩子的母亲们通常会占据头两个小时，围着老师问东问西。

Logan希望Laura的老师能像样一点。如果Charles对他赞不绝口的话，那他一定很不错。但是，话又说回来，Charles对所有人都赞不绝口。

还有，他最好别再见到那个没礼貌的家伙，以及那个家伙的孩子最好也别在Laura的班上。这样他们就永远都不用碰面了。

去年他没见过他，所以他一定是新来的。

将思绪抛开，Logan瞥了一眼闹钟，上面显示快到六点了。他发动车子，驶向学校。随着路程逐渐接近尾声，不安感开始涌进Logan的胃里。万一他不喜欢这个老师呢？万一他们不喜欢Laura呢？

Logan知道她是个乖孩子，因为她是他的女儿。他教导有方，并且他知道她在学校里表现得也很好。

在早已满满当当的停车场里停好车后，Logan往大楼里面走，Laura的教室是他的最终目的地。

他在门口停下了脚步。因为此时此刻，之前他见到过的那个男人正坐在一张课桌上，独身一人，看起来悠闲自在。

“你是老师？”Logan脱口而出。

男人听到声音，抬起头来，他的红色墨镜对上了Logan的眼睛。“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”

Logan不可置信地摇摇头。这可真是上天眷顾。

“我是来开家长会的。你一定就是Laura的老师了。”

“Laura Howlett？”Logan点了点头。“你是她的父亲？”

“不然还能是别的吗？”Logan板着脸。他确信Laura的老师不会得到他的喜欢了。

男人摇了摇头，朝Logan伸出了手，“Scott Summers，”他自我介绍道。

Logan很用力地地同他握手，然后迅速松开。

“所以，你有什么问题吗？”

“Laura有遇到什么困难吗？”

“没有。她是个很好的学生，跟其他孩子相处得也很不错。”

“Logan！”

听到自己的名字，Logan转过身来，看见Charles正滑着轮椅进了教室。

“看来你已经见过Scott了。他是个很棒的老师，不是吗？”Charles夸赞道。而Logan只想翻个白眼。

“的确。”

“Scott，还记得我一直跟你提起的那个朋友吗？”Charles转而去问Scott。Logan都想不明白他最初为什么会向Scott提起自己。“这就是他！Logan绝对是个出众的人，我在考虑聘请他在这里教书。”

“什么？！”Logan和Scott同时惊呼出声。Logan斜了对方一眼，再把目光投回Charles身上。

Charles无视了他们困惑的表情，只是笑笑。“别表现得这么意外，Logan，我知道完全靠自己做个全职父亲一定很不容易，而且你完全有教书的资格。”他絮絮叨叨地接着说。 Logan _ _真的__ 很希望Charles是在私底下告诉他这个消息的，而 _ _不是__ 在Scott面前。

他最不需要的就是这家伙的同情。

“Chuck，我很好——”

“别胡说，Logan，你被正式聘用了，周一就可以开始工作。”Charles冲他们俩微笑，“现在，如果可以的话，我得先去一趟实验楼，Hank和你弟弟又在吵架了。”

Charles离开了教室，留下Logan和他快要满溢出来的震惊情绪。

“看来以后我们就是同事了，对吗？”

Logan的注意力被Scott拉了回来，那人还对他笑得很 _ _友善__ 。

“所以，你决定要开始尊重我了？”Logan讽刺道。他把Scott上下打量了一番，带着威胁的意味向前逼近一步，缩短他们之间的距离，“听着，瘦子——”

“瘦子？这是我的新名字吗？”Scott的笑容在一瞬间隐退，取而代之的是怒气，“我得提醒你，Logan，不管你乐不乐意，我仍然是你女儿的老师。我完全没必要对你多好，无论我们是不是同事。”

Logan觉得这简直滑稽透顶，“谁给你的这种自信？嗯？你对所有人的态度都这么差吗？”

Scott摇头。

“那我又为什么值得你的特殊待遇？从我进入这间教室的那一刻起，你就看我不顺眼。”

“你想说什么？”

“给我一个理由，或者你想让我直接把你定义为一个混蛋。”

Scott舔了舔嘴唇，又笑了，“你猜怎么着，我认为你和Dr.McCoy会相处得很愉快。你为什么不去把你那些破事都告诉他呢？”

Scott从Logan的身边走过，去向刚刚走进房间的其他家长打招呼。他们的肩膀狠狠地撞在了一起，而明眼人都看得出来这是Scott故意的。

Logan翻了翻眼睛，离开了教室。他跟随着指示的标志，去往实验楼的方向。显然，Logan得在回去之前同Charles谈谈。他不确定自己是否想成为一名老师，特别是这同时还意味着要跟Scott共事。天哪他对他来说简直就是种折磨。

他到底为什么要跟自己过不去？到目前为止Logan所做的就只有来参加家长会而已，然后他就被Scott冷嘲热讽了一通。好吧，严格来说，也不算上是冷嘲热讽 ，但Scott确实并不欢迎他。

“Logan！”

他抬起眼睛，看见Charles正在走廊里，旁边还有一位又瘦又高的男孩——其实也不能说是男孩，但作为成年人，他还是比Logan要年轻很多。他们正站在某间教室的外面。

“这是Dr.Hank McCoy. Hank，这位是Logan。”

Hank给了Logan一个羞涩的微笑，然后才伸出手和他握了握。

“很高兴见到你。”Hank收回手，抓了抓头发，“Charles聘用了你？对吧？”

Logan点点头，接着看向Charles，“关于这件事，Chuck——”

“等等，Kitty要我去一趟历史系办公室，抱歉。”Charles再一次滑着轮椅一走了之。Logan叹了口气，视线落回Hank的身上。

“Scott告诉我，你和我将会是很好的朋友。”Logan咕哝了一句。

Hank理解了他的意思，“所以你见过Scott了？”

“是啊，他可真是个混蛋。我之所以忍受他，只是因为他是我女儿的老师。”Logan忍不住抱怨道。

“看来所有的Summers都是一个样。”

 _ _所有的？__ 难道他们还是一个品种？

“他的弟弟，Alex，也在这里工作。”Hank表现得有点紧张，不过他还是继续说了下去，“很不幸的是，他的教室就在我的教室对面。他想教的是化学而不是生物，但最后化学课被安排给了我，然后他就生气了。”

Logan冷哼一声，“那听起来很蠢。”

“的确。但那让他非常恼怒，并且从开始上课之后就一直讨厌我。”

“你这么说，他跟Scott倒是一模一样。”Logan摇了摇头，瞄一眼手表，发现都快到六点四十五分了。

“他们还有个弟弟，是这儿的学生。我还没教过他，但我听说他也很棘手。”

Logan再次哀叹。看来他永远别想喘口气了。

“无论如何，欢迎加入我们的队伍！”Hank对他笑了笑。

Logan一点都没感觉到被欢迎。

-

“Logan——”

“Charles，我不能接下这份工作。”现在，Logan正在Charles的办公室里，干脆利落地将正打算离开的他截住，“我待在家里也很好。真的。”

Charles盯着他，表情变得奇怪，“Logan，就试着教一个星期看看。如果你不喜欢，你可以辞职，好吗？”

Logan重重呼吸。这可不是什么容易的事。

“我打算让你给十年级的学生们上历史课。我相信你可以胜任的，对不对？”

“我猜吧。”

“好极了。”Charles欢呼道，“周一的时候我会带你去看你的教室，还有了解其他的一些相关事宜。”

“到时候见。”Logan挥手同他告别，然后离开了办公室和学校。

这个时间点的停车场已经很冷清了。他跳上他的货车，直接开回家。他知道等明天他接上了Laura，她会对他要在学校里工作的这件事大吃一惊的。

但Scott才是最难对付的那个，Logan得想个办法跟他相处下去才行。

* * *

Logan一脸宠爱地弯下腰，迎接跑进他怀里的Laura。他把她抱起来，亲吻她的脸颊，“玩的开心吗？”

Laura点点头，然后感谢了随便谁都好的父母。Logan到现在还记不清楚她的朋友究竟叫什么名字。他把她抱到后座上，然后发动车子。

“所以，Laura，”他从后视镜里看向他的女儿，后者这会正在玩裤子上的线头，“周一我会留在你的学校里。”

Laura的视线在镜中和他交汇在一起，“为什么？”

“因为我要在那里当一名老师。”

Laura眼睛瞪得圆圆的，紧接着露出了一个小小的笑容。

“不过只是这个星期而已，是否继续还是要取决于我喜不喜欢这份工作。”

“你会教我吗？”

“不，瘦——Summers先生，”他迅速改口，“仍然会是你的老师。我教别的孩子。”

Laura点点头表示听懂了，再看向窗外。

Logan长舒一口气，继续往家的方向开。他知道他得为了去教那些高中生而打起精神来，再想出个教学计划之类的鬼东西。但他一点头绪都没有，因为除了教师这个头衔，Charles什么都没提供给他。

周一会是个 _ _好日子__ 的。

-

这个周末过得太快了，Logan在 _ _六点钟__ 的闹钟铃声中醒来。对于起床这件事来说，这个时间点有些太早了。他知道Laura也不喜欢这么早就被叫醒。

Logan慢吞吞地换上一套松垮的白纽扣黑西服，整个人看起来正经得有点过头。他用手指把头发梳理整齐，决定今天就以这副模样示人了。

他先到楼下去给自己煮了点咖啡，接着才到Laura的房间去。这会Laura刚刚穿戴整齐，而且是在没人帮忙的情况下。

看到这一幕，Logan忍不住嘴角上扬。Laura拿着她的小梳子，然后转过去背对他。

Logan温柔地用那把梳子给她梳了梳头发，再还回去给她。Laura拿着梳子跑进了浴室里，放好了才出来。

“早餐想吃什么？”Logan抱她到怀里，两人一起下楼。

“华夫饼。”

Logan哑然失笑。到了厨房后，他把Laura在椅子上安顿好。华夫饼很快就出炉了，Logan顺便还喝完了他的咖啡。

“爸爸，你害怕吗？”

Logan古怪地看了她一眼，“害怕？为什么？”

“当老师。”Laura抿了一小口牛奶。Logan发出一声局促的笑。

“不，我不害怕。”他只是紧张而已，并且主要是关于再见到Scott这件事，因为Logan真的不想再见到他。“我应该害怕吗？”

Laura点点头。

“为什么？”

“因为小孩子很刻薄。”

Logan无声地牵动唇角。他把咖啡杯丢到水池里，走过去在Laura的脑袋上印下一个吻。

“Laura，小孩子不会对他们的老师刻薄。”

Laura听了他的话，只是耸了耸肩膀。这让他有种不好的预感。

Laura从椅子上跳下来，把她的餐盘放好，跑回楼上去刷牙。如果他所有的学生都像Laura这么听话，Logan应该能应付得来。

当Laura回到楼下的时候，Logan正好把两个人的东西都收拾妥当了。他们离开房子，坐上了Logan的货车。

随着离学校越来越近，Logan的紧张感不减反增。在他停好车和牵着Laura穿过停车场走向学校的这段路上，他一直尝试着保持冷静。

Logan最终止步于Laura的教室外面，他可不想进去跟Scott打交道。他弯下腰来，平视着Laura，“今天要玩得开心，放学后我就来接你，好吗？”

Laura乖巧地点了点头，张开双臂给了Logan一个拥抱，“祝你好运，爸爸。”她亲了亲Logan的脸，然后才接过她的东西，走进教室。

在抬腿迈向Charles的办公室前，Logan深深吸了一口气。办公室的门开着，但他还是礼貌地敲了敲。

Charles从文件中抬头，兴奋地招呼他，“你来了！让我带你去你的教室。”他滑着轮椅绕过桌子，领着Logan出了他的办公室。

“所以，今天你只需要和同学们熟悉一下就行。我在你的桌子上放了一份课程表，”Charles向他解释道。他们一边回应过路学生的问候，一边往走廊深处走去，直到某间教室的门口才停下。“这就是你的教室了。教师休息室在厨房那边，大厅提供午餐，两者都很容易找到。”

铃声在此时响了，走廊在一瞬间内清场。

“那么，祝你好运！我们几个小时后见！”Charles说完就消失不见了。

Logan转过身来，走进了他的教室。

这就是了。

迎接他到来的是死一般的沉寂，以及无数汇聚在他身上的视线。

“好了，大家，”Logan扫视了一遍房间里的所有人，宣布道，“我是你们的新老师，Mr.Howlett。现在，从第一排开始，告诉我你的名字和你今年想学习的课程主题。”

 _ _放松。__ Logan能做到的。

每个学生都听话照做了，除了后排的一个男孩。

“我的名字叫Gabe，我讨厌历史。”

学生们哄堂大笑，Logan感到很无奈。

“你为什么讨厌历史？”Logan向后靠在桌子上，双手环胸看着他。

“因为历史很无聊。”Gabe回答得倒是很直接，“所有的人都死了，那我们学来学去的又有什么意义呢？”

“没有这些人，你也不会存在，Gabe。你们所有人都不会存在。”Logan看出了其余的学生都兴致缺缺，“好吧，没错，历史是很无聊。但那又他妈的怎样？”

教室里又沸腾了起来。Logan觉得他大概不应该说脏话，但这工作只是暂时的，不是吗？“历史就是历史，无论你们喜不喜欢，都得要学。”

Gabe举起了手，Logan颔首示意他可以发言。

“我们为什么一定要学？”

Logan也不打算跟他拐弯抹角了，“因为你们都不想当一个傻子。”

学生们笑得更厉害了，而Logan对此十分满意。

-

第三节课过后，下课铃响了，接着就是午餐时间。Logan抓起他从家里带来的文件袋，跟着一群学生们来到了完全被人潮淹没的大厅。

Logan瞄见了形单影只的Hank，然后朝那边走过去，在Hank身边坐下。

“嘿。”他主动打了声招呼。

Hank放下书，给了Logan一个微笑。“嘿，你今天过得怎么样？”他咬了一口苹果，看着Logan拆封自己的午餐。

“到目前为止还不错。这倒是让我很意外。”Logan打趣道。

“很高兴听到这个。大多数学生都对新老师很苛刻，至少那时他们对我不怎么样。”Hank咕哝了一句，突然又迅速地把头埋进书里。

Logan对这一幕很不解，“你怎么了？”

Hank重重呼吸，“我只是在假装——”

“嘿，大脚怪，这人是谁？”

Logan闻声转头，视野中出现了一个金发的男孩。他看起来和Hank差不多大，在Logan的身边落了座。

“Logan，这位是Alex Summers。Alex，他是新来的Logan Howlett。”Hank声如蚊呐，把自己藏在书后面。

“你就是那个新来的家伙。”Alex把Logan打量了一遍，才伸手同他握了握。

显然他不像Scott那么讨厌。就目前为止的表现来说。

“那个上课的时候骂骂咧咧的家伙也是你，对吧？我弟弟Gabe告诉我了。”

Gabe _ _当然__ 是兄弟中的第三个。至少他们不会再有更多人了。

“所以你喜欢这么做？”

对于Alex的问题，Logan诚实地点了点头。

“酷。介意我跟你们一起吃吗？”

“Scott会来吗？”话刚脱口而出，Logan就恨不得诅咒自己。

这让Alex笑了起来，“不，他忙着检查午餐。他本来不用去的，但Hank不想做这个。”他的视线落在了Hank身上。

Hank抬眼看他，带着嘲讽的语气反驳道，“说得倒是轻巧，Alex，你为什么不干脆自己去做呢？”

“我又不想去做。我的意思是你才是最适合这份工作的人选。”Alex笑嘻嘻地回答他。 Hank脸颊微微泛红，只能再看回他的书。

“你结婚了吗？”Alex问Logan。

Logan摇头，“没有，但我有个女儿，她在这里上学。”

Alex晃了晃脑袋，表示听明白了，接着开始吃他自己的午餐。

“嘿大脚怪，”Alex戳了戳Hank的手肘，“你在看什么书？”

“跟上周的一样。”Hank疲惫地回应他，继续阅读着。

“你为什么要这么叫他？”

在Logan的追问下，Alex回答说，“因为Hank有一双大脚呗。”

Hank合起了他的书，把他的随身物品都拿上。“待会见了。”他勉强地对Logan笑笑，然后就起身离开了。

“他可真够敏感的。”Alex抱怨道。

这下Logan终于有点不悦了。“你对他很刻薄。”他指出。

Alex嗤笑一声，“我没有。我们认识很多年了，我一直都这么叫他，他一点意见都没有。”

“你问过他吗？”

Alex摇摇头。

“那你怎么知道？他看起来可是很困扰。”

“如果Hank真的有什么意见，他会表现出来的。”Alex无所谓地耸了耸肩。

Logan怀疑地盯着他。Summers家的这群兄弟可真行。

“小鬼，我没那么了解Hank，但就我到现在为止看到的来说，他并不是会为自己出头的那一类人。现在——”

“我只是想让他回应我。”Alex打断了他，脸上浮现了一丝若有似无的可疑红晕。

“那么，你的方法就大错特错了。或许你应该对他好点，这样你才能得到你想要的回应。”

Alex愣愣地凝视着Logan，尝试着去消化理解他的话，“我该说点什么？”

“就夸夸他。说你喜欢他的眼镜之类的。”

Alex似懂非懂地点点头。他深思熟虑后开口，“我可以做到这个。然后呢？”

“这样就够了。”

“好吧，我会试试的。”

这些姓Summers的男孩们还真是难搞。Charles究竟是怎么做到一个人应付三个的？

* * *

在学校的一周过得很漫长，但Logan已经找到应对的诀窍了。早晨的惯例对他来说变得越来越容易，就连在六点钟起床也一样。

Laura喜欢有Logan在学校里陪她，至少他是这么觉得的。他总是能成功躲开Scott，这是其中最好的部分。

他的学生们，特别是Gabe，似乎比第一天上课时对历史要感兴趣得多了。周五的时候Logan即将展开他的第一次随堂考试，看看他的学生们究竟是不是真的有在听课程的内容。

现在，Logan正在教室里打发他的午餐时间，顺便批改上一节课学生交上来的作业。

这时，有人敲响了门。

“进来。”他咬了一口三明治，含混不清地说道。

“你做了什么？”

Logan抬头看向来人，面前的Hank看起来有点手足无措。

“关于？”

“你对Alex说了什么吗？因为他刚才告诉我他喜欢我的眼镜，还用那种 _ _真诚__ 的语气，而且说完之后他就这么走掉了！”

Logan的眉毛皱在了一起，“那是一句好话。”

“我知道！所以很诡异！Alex从不对我说任何好话。”Hank一边大声说，一边在原地来回踱步。

“你现在是在抱怨他夸奖了你吗？”Logan暗自发笑，继续改他的作业。“我觉得你该放松点，McCoy。”

“所以我该怎么做？！”

Logan翻了翻眼睛，“别想那么多了，小鬼，就让事情顺其自然。”

“顺其自然？”Hank喃喃地重复他的话，“比如说？”

Logan重重地叹了一口气，再次抬眼看他，“Hank，就像你平时那么做就行了。”

“好的。”Hank点点头，“我能做到这个。”

他离开了教室，Logan终于能回到工作中去。但没多久，他又听到了门被推开的声音，“Hank——”

“不是Hank。”

Logan的余光捕捉到现在跟他说话的是Scott。那人正斜靠在门上，双手插在口袋里。

“你来干什么，瘦子？”Logan把注意力放回他的作业上，握着钢笔的手紧了紧。

“我只是想谈谈。”

Logan哼了一声，“谈什么？”

“关于你的女儿。”

Logan这才换了认真一点的态度看他，“她惹麻烦了吗？”

Scott摇了摇头，“事实上正好相反。她可能是我见过的八岁的小孩子中最聪明的了。你有考虑过让她跳级吗？”Logan摇头，“那么你应该考虑考虑，因为我目前教的功课对她来说过于简单了。她的数学和读写能力都比同班的同学好太多了。”

“真的？”

Scott点点头，然后走了过来，在Logan对面站定。

“如果你不介意的话，我会去同Charles谈这件事，看看把她调整到哪一个年级比较合适。”

“那就这样。反正只要是对Laura好的，我都没意见。”Logan继续改他的作业，想着Scott要是识趣点的话应该会自己离开。但他迅速往上瞥了一眼，发现Scott仍然站着没动，还在直勾勾地盯着他。

“你还有什么事吗？”

Scott对Logan露出了一个笑容，表示否认，“我只是在想，你确实是一个很称职的父亲。”

“谢了？”

Scott的笑意更浓，“不客气。Gabe表现得怎么样？”

“不错。”Logan想不明白他为什么要留在这里，“听着，瘦子——”

Scott突然向前一步，拽着Logan的衬衫的衣领，把他拉进了一个吻里。

Logan因为太过震惊而瞪圆了眼睛。他把Scott推开，整个人彻彻底底地凌乱了，“这-这是什么？”

“一个吻。”Scott得意地回答。

“废话，我当然知道，可是 _ _为什么__ ？”

Scott耸了耸肩，“你喜欢吗？”

听到这话，Logan把他从头到尾重新来回审视了一遍。他喜欢和Scott接吻的感觉吗？显然他并不介意这个，但他还是 _ _十分__ 困惑。

“你是我女儿的老师，我还教你弟弟的历史课。”

“这不是我要的回答。”Scott戏谑道，绕过Logan的桌子，把他推向座椅靠背，然后坐在了他的大腿上。

Logan坐直了身子，保证自己的双手都安分地放在座椅两边的扶手上。他感觉到Scott温热的掌心贴着他的脖子，把他拉得更近了一些。“你想要什么？”

“听着，Logan，我不喜欢你。”

“显而易见。”

“你也不喜欢我。”Scott把话说下去，一只手顺着Logan的衬衫往下滑，“但或许我们能找到一点共同之处。”他前倾了一点，吻了吻Logan的脸颊，“你觉得怎么样？”

Logan仔细地端详了一会他的表情，见他确实不像是在开玩笑——虽然Logan也并没有看见他的眼睛什么的。“所以你只是想跟我操？”

Scott不予否认，“听起来如何？”

“这是什么恶作剧吗？”

Scott笑着摇头，他的手一点一点地向下摸，放在了Logan的腰带上。

“我会向你证明。”Scott开始亲吻Logan的脖颈。

Logan感觉到他的牛仔裤被解开了，Scott的手掌传来的体温烧灼着他。Logan确实享受这样的热度，甚至在Scott把手伸进来隔着内裤抚摸他时差点从椅子上弹起来。

“放松。”Scott安抚地吻一吻他的耳后，让他不由得把扶手握得更紧。

这简直太 _ _疯狂__ 了。Logan _ _讨厌__ 的人正在给他手活。他咬着舌头，努力不让自己发出任何声音，并且用各种可怕的联想塞满大脑，试图借此来阻止自己勃起，因为Scott显然 _ _知道__ 自己在做什么。

“Come on, Logan, let go，”Scott在他的耳畔呢喃，“我会让你高潮。”

Logan急促的笑声暴露了他有一点儿气喘的事实，“我没有这个打算。”他甩开Scott的手，同时让自己的下半身恢复原有的体面模样，“我他妈不会在学校里做这种事，瘦子。”

“你的意思是你还是想和我上床？”

“如果这能让你别再来烦我的话，当然可以，我会操你。”

Scott满意地从Logan身上下来，给了他一个蜻蜓点水般的吻，“我知道一个 _ _好地方__ 。你能放心把Laura留在托管班一小会吗？”

Logan疲惫地点了点头。

“好极了，那么今天下午我在我的教室等你！”

Scott留下这句话就离开了。Logan这才反应过来他刚才到底都答应了些什么鬼。

-

放学后，Logan告诉Laura他还有些 _ _工作__ 上的事情要去处理。所幸Laura对托管班没什么抵触情绪。

等到Scott教室里的人都清空了，Logan才走了进去。“我们要去哪？”

Scott抬起头来，表情变得很愉悦。

“跟我来。”Scott带着Logan出了教室，往走廊的尽头走。他们来到了一个昏暗的房间，Scott把灯打开，Logan才看清楚这原来是个储藏室。

“你认真的？”

Scott这会倒是不挑，“这是我们最好的选择了。”

Logan只想快点把这事给解决掉，所以不打算浪费时间来抱怨。

他把Scott按在墙上，开始扒他的裤子，直到那些碍事的布料统统都被拽下来堆在脚边。“ ** **I**** ** **’**** ** **m going to fuck you and then I’m going to pick up my daughter and leave, got it?**** ”

“听起来很不错。”Scott咧嘴一笑。

Logan把Scott转了过来，将他的腿分得更开。他们两人都没带油来，所以关键时刻只能靠唾液来润滑。

Logan用舌头打开了Scott的后穴，Scott因他的舔舐而颤抖。Logan对此感到沾沾自喜，这驱使他更加卖力工作，在边缘的褶皱处打转，舌尖时不时挑逗着入口，直到那里足够湿润了，才把第一根手指戳进去，让Scott呻吟出声。

Logan继续用手指操着Scott，力度有点粗暴，但Scott似乎并不介意。他滑进第二根手指，呈剪刀状在Scott的身体里扩张。

Scott忍不住呜咽，“你还真会吊人胃口。”他咕哝着评论一句，惹得Logan发笑。

“我这是在准备你。”

“就直接来也行。”喘息之余他还在那里指点。

他这副骄傲的样子激起了Logan的那点不服输的脾气。他把手指从Scott身体里抽出来，解开裤子，才发现自己早就硬的不行了。

Scott再一次被Logan翻了个面。Logan用一只手把他抱起来，让他背部抵着墙面，另一只手扶着自己的阴茎直挺挺地捅了进去。

Scott发出的那种淫秽的叫声简直不堪入耳，Logan受不了地翻翻眼睛，然后用一个野蛮的吻堵住了Scott的嘴。他用两只手牢牢地抓着Scott的臀部，同时保持着插入的频率。

Scott毫无意识地嘴唇微张，Logan趁机把舌头滑进他的口腔里攻城略地。Scott被操得浑身都没了力气，看起来就快要在Logan的怀抱里融化掉了。Logan不得不再把他抱紧一点，确保他别被撞得掉下去。

“我快到了。”Scott把Logan推开一点，大口汲取着新鲜空气，喘得更加厉害。

“瘦子，这才不到十分钟。”

“我知道，但是，天啊Logan你太大了，感觉起来 _ _太好__ 了。”Scott的声音断断续续的。Logan再一次用力扣紧他的屁股，让他尖叫哭喊，直到终于支持不住，又湿又热的体液喷溅在彼此的贴合之处。“这还不赖。”

Logan才从Scott身体里退出来，就很快被他推到了另一面墙上。Scott跪了下来，毫不犹豫地把Logan还硬着的阴茎纳入口中。

“Scott-”

Scott挥手示意Logan住嘴，专心地把他吞得更深，吮吸的力道毫不含糊，还伴随着节奏地摇晃脑袋、调整角度。

Logan的鼻息变得很沉重。他 _ _真的__ 很想知道Scott到底为什么会这么擅长吸老二。或许这人给所有新来的员工都提供口活，一定是这样的。

他感觉到他的阴茎变得越来越硬，不由自主地把两只手攥成了拳头。高潮来袭的预感从胸腔中升起，击中了他。他呻吟得很克制，射在了Scott的嘴里。

Scott把Logan的精液尽数吞了下去，才拉开两人之间的距离。Logan整理自己的衣服，勉强恢复成能见人的那副仪容。

“明天见。”他尴尬地对Scott说，声如蚊呐，然后飞速逃离了现场。他到托管班接上了Laura，并且全程都表现得就像 _ _什么都没发生过__ 那样。

* * *

周四早上，Logan装作一切正常地走进学校。因为一切 _ _本来就__ 很正常。他把Laura送到她的教室外，确保自己没有踏进房间里面一步，然后给了她一个大大的拥抱。

在去往自己教室的路上，他看到Hank抱着一叠试卷朝他走来，于是他帮忙分担了一些。

“谢了，”Hank对他笑了笑，同他并行着往前走，“你过得怎么样？周一的时候我都没看见你。”

Logan耸耸肩，“我有点忙。你的Summers situation情况如何？”

“除了上次的那一句好话，其他基本没什么变化。”这不难理解，倒是在Logan的意料之中。“Scott呢？”

“他什么？”Logan用假笑来掩饰他的局促。为什么他会紧张？

“他还让你头疼吗？”

Logan面无表情地回答，“没错，但我找到办法应付了。”他这么说道，觉得自己的脸颊隐隐烧灼起来。

“真的？”Hank被勾起了好奇心，“什么办法？”

谢天谢地，Alex的及时出现让Logan免于给出答案。他把那一叠试卷硬塞到Alex怀里，后者眼疾手快地接住。

“老兄，你怎么回事？”Alex嬉皮笑脸地看着他。而Logan只觉得口干舌燥。

“我-我得走了。”他原地转了个身，往相反的方向加快了脚步。

“他怎么了？”Logan听见Alex问Hank。

“不知道。”

Logan逃离了现场，到了教室里才松了一口气。教室里的学生都已经就座完毕了，他背对他们，在黑板上写下几行字。

“每个人都听好了，我们的第一趟随堂测试会在明天举行，目的是检查你们是不是认真地听完了这周的课。”

学生们盯着他，表情茫然。

“请别太激动，”Logan的话引得众人大笑，“为了不让你们死得太难看，测试是开卷的形式。所以如果你们中有任何一个人不及格，那只能说明你蠢到家了。”

Logan也许会考虑把这份教书的活儿干下去。

-

当午餐时间到来的时候，Logan实在是找不到一个像样的理由窝在教室里了。所以他去了餐厅，在后面的位置再一次见到了Hank，于是便坐在了他的对面。

“高兴了？”

Hank本来在看一本新的书，抬头对Logan笑了笑，“非常。但你要知道，Alex会过来和我坐在一起。那并不是很糟糕，除了他总是要偷我的午餐吃。”

“偷你的午餐？”Hank点头。“为什么？”

“不知道。他明明自己也有，我搞不明白为什么他不好好地吃他的那份。说到邪恶的家伙，”

Logan扭头顺着Hank的视线看过去，果然见到Alex正在往这边靠近，而且还对Hank露出笑容。

“嘿。”Alex在Logan身边坐下，关心地看着他，“你还好吗？你今天早上表现得很奇怪。”

 _ _还好，不过是操了你哥哥而已。__ Logan这么想。 _ _该死，抱歉Charles。__ 希望Charles没在他的脑子里，但说不定他已经知道发生了什么呢。

“还好，只是这周有点太长了。”他最终回答道。

“谁说不是呢。”Alex发出呻吟，开始吃他的午餐，“而且我还听说Charles想在下周举办一次出游活动。”

这引起了Hank的注意。

“真的？他难道不知道过去这些活动有多糟糕吗？这次他又打算去哪？”Hank被他放进嘴里的葡萄酸得五官都扭曲了，Logan看着Alex也吃了一个。但Hank看起来并不在意。

“剧院。”

Hank讥讽道，“这绝对不会有好结果。你还记得去水族馆的那次吧。”

Alex翻了翻他的眼睛，“别说了。”

“水族馆？”Logan疑惑地问。

“几年前我们去了一间水族馆，结果有个鱼缸四分五裂，还有人偷了条鱼。”Alex干巴巴地回答，“原因，我不知道，但那简直是 _ _噩梦__ 。”

“去剧院也不会好到哪里去的，相信我。”Hank的话得到了Alex的赞同。“但你挺能干的，Logan，如果你来做监护人的话，我想事情说不定会顺利点。”

“整个学校的学生都去？”

Hank点点头，“简直是一团乱。一直以来我都自告奋勇组织出游，但Charles总是 _ _坚持__ 他来做。”

“知足吧，你绝对不想摊上这事的。”Alex指出，“总的来说，事实就是马上有一场出游活动要到来了，并且这跟我们的学生在学校里学到的东西毫无关系。即使如此，他们还是要就所见所闻写一篇报告，这意味着我们又要改一大堆作业了。”

“但那是我们的工作。”Logan叹了口气。Hank和Alex对视了一眼，同时笑出声来。“什么？”

“就算这是我们的工作，也不是什么快乐的事。”Alex一边答他，一边从Hank那里偷走更多的葡萄。后者此时终于把午餐袋收了起来。“但如果你想的话，你可以改我的作业。”

Logan无奈地看了一眼他们两人，把注意力放回到吃午餐这件事上。Hank继续看他的书，Alex安静地咀嚼着。

“这个位置有人了吗？”

Logan差点被三明治呛死。他认出了这个声音。

“对我的哥哥来说？永不！”Alex热情地招呼，Logan _ _完全__ 无视在他对面坐下的Scott。“我们之前在聊Charles想办的出游活动。他肯定会搞砸的。”

“我猜也是。”Logan能感觉到那该死的红色射线汇聚在他身上，但他绝对 _ _不会__ 离开的，因为那会让他看起来更加可疑。“对了Logan，我刚刚在找你来着。”

Logan猛然抬头，“为什么？”

“因为我想告诉你Charles正在和Laura一起，准备测试她的水平。”Logan紧绷的神经舒缓了一些。

“好极了。”他咕哝了一句，继续吃他的午餐。

“Laura是谁？”Alex问。

“他的女儿。”Hank回答道。Logan瞥见Scott和Alex看向Hank的眼神都变得锐利起来。这些Summers男孩们真的很古怪。“今天早上我看到他们一起来上学了，Laura非常可爱。”

Logan给了他一个礼貌的微笑，“谢了。”

“小孩子们在这个年纪都很可爱。”Scott继续说，眼睛看着Logan，“我记得你像她这么大年纪的时候，”他转而面向Alex，“你总是缠着妈妈，要帮她做饭。”

Alex脸颊通红地瞪了一眼Scott。

“还挺可爱的。”Hank小声自言自语道。“你现在还做饭吗？”Alex摇了摇头。

“他撒谎。”Scott大笑，“他昨晚还做了晚餐。”

“你这个混蛋。”Alex收拾好东西，气冲冲地像一阵风那样跑掉了。

“他怎么了？”Hank的问题让Scott耸了耸肩。

“Alex只是有点小小的迷恋。”他笑着说。Hank嘀咕了句什么，自己一个人也离开了。

这正好是Logan想要的，和Scott单独相处。

“Hank对你说了什么吗？”Logan摇头。“Alex也没有。但我注意到他们看彼此的眼神。”

Logan奇怪地盯着他，“什么？”

“很明显，他们喜欢对方。”Scott积极地给他解释，“Alex不承认，但是他已经在Hank身边转来转去差不多有永远那么久了吧。”

Logan听懂了他的意思，决定稍后把这事告诉Hank。“还有，Lo——”

在Scott把他想要说的话说出口之前，上课铃响了，午餐时间结束。

Logan站了起来， _ _迅速__ 地离开了餐厅。直到他回到教室里，他才感觉他再一次安全了。他才 _ _不要__ 和Scott讨论昨天发生的事。 _ _永远__ 不要。

这就是一次性的事。而且会一直保持这样下去。

-

放学后，Logan到Laura的教室接上了她，把她抱在怀里，亲吻她的脸颊，“今天过得好吗？”

Laura点点头，Logan对她笑了笑。

“Logan，我能跟你谈谈吗？”Scott出现在了走廊里。Logan感觉他的胃像是打了个结。但还是同意了。他把Laura放了下来。

“我去去就来，在这里等着，好吗？”Laura乖巧地答应了，Logan亲了亲她的额头，然后走向已经空了的教室，听到门在他身后关上了。“你想说什么，瘦子？”Logan转过身来与Scott面对面，只见Scott正在朝他微笑。

“Charles说Laura可以转到五年级。我们还需要征得你的同意。”Scott走到桌边，递给Logan一张纸。Logan接过，瞄了一眼，想着待会再看。

“我会跟她说的。”他迈开脚步准备离开，手臂却被Scott抓住了。

“我认为我们得谈谈昨天发生的事。”Scott开口道，Logan挣脱了他，“拜托，Logan，我只是想谈谈。”

“关于什么？这只不过是一次性的事。”Logan的语气不怎么友好。

“并不是非得如此。”

Scott _ _还想__ 再跟他上床吗？

“我可以展示给你看，我的舌头都能做些什么。当然了，得是在适当的情境下。”Scott向前更进一步，从桌子上拿了另一张纸递给Logan。

Logan打量了Scott一番，凝视着他的红色墨镜，勉强看清楚他的眼睛，“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢你，Logan，”Scott双手环上了Logan的脖子，把他拉向自己，“并且我也喜欢你操我的方式。”

Logan点头的速度有点过于急切了。他把Scott甩在身后，离开教室，带着Laura直接回家。

当他把Scott塞给他的第二张纸拿出来的时候，他才发现上面是一串电话号码。

* * *

等到Laura睡着了，Logan才在晚些时候给Scott打了电话。他想继续他们先前的 _ _谈话__ 。

“你好？”一阵铃响过后，电话接通了。Logan深深地吸了一口气。

“嘿，是我。”

“Logan。”对方语气淡漠地念他的名字，“什么事？”

“前几天你告诉我你讨厌我，然后今天你又告诉我你喜欢我。”Logan听起来几乎像是在埋怨，让Scott在听筒的另一端笑出声来。“瘦子，这一点也不好笑。我不想谈感情。”

“天哪Logan，你表现得像我爱上你了还是怎么的。我喜欢你而已，没别的，放轻松。”Scott听起来对此十分不屑，Logan几乎想要挂电话了。“我只想要性，okay？”

Logan抹了一把脸，爬上床，“为什么是我？学校里没人能让你性致勃勃吗？”

“你忘了是我把你口到射的事实。”

“你也忘了你自己在五分钟之内就高潮了。”Logan如此回敬道，他知道他正在惹恼Scott，“不会有第二次，瘦子。”

“好吧。”

Logan听到了刺耳的哔哔声，把手机拿远了一点，才看见Scott早已挂断。他并不在意，把手机放回原位，翻身睡觉去了。

-

星期五早上很顺利。Logan改完了测验的所有卷子，来上他早课的学生们表现都很不错，这意味着他 _ _可能__ 会继续把这份工作做下去。

 _ _尤其__ 是在他 _ _再__ 也不用见到Scott Summers那张脸的情况下。

Logan愉快地下到主楼的大厅去吃晚餐，像平常一样坐在Hank对面。Hank还是在看书，没什么新奇的。

“你在笑。”Hank抬头，像看怪物一样看着他，“为什么？”

“因为我的Summers situation已经搞定了。Scott再也不会来烦我了。”

“真幸运。”Hank一边嚼着午餐，一边念念叨叨，“Alex几乎每天都不放过我。他这周末还想跟我一起出去玩。”

Logan只是耸了耸肩，也开始吃他的午餐，“或许他喜欢你。”

Hank差点被他逗笑了，“是啊。”

“谁喜欢Hank？”Alex习惯性地在Logan身边坐下了，疑惑地看着他们两个。

“没人。”Hank小声回答，但Alex穷追不舍。

“有人喜欢你，大脚怪？是谁？”

“这不重要——”

“重要！”

“不重要！”

Logan叹了口气：他的同事都是一群小屁孩。

“够了！”Logan大喊道，两个人同时停下了争吵，“我能安安静静地吃顿午餐吗？还是你俩还要一直争个不停下去？”

Alex一脸无趣地起身离开，于是餐桌上再次只剩下Logan和Hank。

“这下我们两个是正式成为Summers死亡名单的一员了。”Hank咕哝着，Logan暗暗发笑。

“你为什么会这么认为？”

“Scott在盯着你看。”

Logan转过头去，他甚至都不在乎这样的举动会不会造成尴尬。Hank是对的，Scott确实在盯着他。“随便了。”他发出含糊的声音，然后转了回来。

“你介意我问一下你和Scott之间到底 _ _发生__ 了什么吗？”Hank突然变得有点八卦，Logan感觉自己的脸 _ _微微__ 发烫。

“不能告诉你。你也知道他们都是什么样。”他挥了挥手，结束了这个话题。

“这真是-噢，你好呀！”Hank的眼神落在了Logan的身侧，他露出了笑容。

Logan顺着他的视线，看到Laura此刻正站在旁边。“爸爸，我有个问题。”她说话的声音小小的，有点紧张地瞄了一眼Hank。

“什么问题？”Logan把她抱了起来，让她坐在自己的大腿上。

“今天晚上我可以去我的朋友家过夜吗？”

“她们的父母同意了吗？”Laura点点头。“那么我没意见。”Laura咧嘴笑了，转过身给了Logan一个拥抱，然后才坐稳在他怀里，开始从他的午餐盘里拿东西吃。“Laura，这位是Dr.McCoy，你能跟他打声招呼吗？”

“嗨。”Laura冲他挥挥手，Hank回以一个微笑。

“她真可爱。”他感叹道。

“我猜你不是很经常同孩子们在一起相处？”

Hank摇摇头，“除了在这里，基本没有。我是独生子。还挺孤单的，至少对我来说，不过我后来也习惯了。”Logan点了点头表示理解。Laura从他的大腿上跳了下来，他亲了亲她的额头，放她跑回到自己的桌子那边。“Laura看起来-噢，嘿Scott。”

 _ _为什么__ Scott会在这里？

Logan没有抬眼去确认他的存在，继续做着自己的事。

“Logan，我能跟你谈谈吗？”Scott听着像是在咬牙切齿。Logan转头看去，他果然 _ _整个人__ 都怒火中烧了。“这很重要。”

“好吧。”Logan站了起来。Scott紧紧地拽着他的手臂，他基本上就是被一路拖着进了Scott的那间空教室。Scott在他身后把门关上了。

“你他妈以为你在做什么？”Scott双手环胸，把Logan逼退到墙角。

“瘦子——”

“同Hank调情？！他的年纪比你小太多了！”Scott心烦意乱地抓了几把头发，Logan把胸腔中的笑意强压下去。“更别提Alex喜欢他，所以你不仅是背叛了Alex，Charles也会对你非常失望！”

Logan弯起嘴角，“你说完了？”

“没有！Hank到底哪里吸引你了，嗯？是因为他无论什么时候都像只野兽吗？！”

Logan没理会Scott瞎扯的这一通胡言乱语。他看着Scott开始在他面前来回踱步，嘴里不断吐出一些他这辈子听过的最 _ _可笑__ 的话。

他突然明白了Scott是在 _ _嫉妒__ 。

“Scott，”Logan捉住了他的手腕，透过他的护目镜与他对视，“你认为我喜欢 _ _Hank__ ？”

“你不是吗？”

Logan摇头，“那孩子只是一个朋友。他是Alex的。”Scott听明白了，他开始咬自己的下嘴唇，就像他每次紧张的时候都会做的那样。“你是不是喜欢我？”

“这跟我有什么——”

“是或者不是。”

Scott变成粉色的脸颊鼓囊囊的，“是。”

“那你的表达方式还真是够诡异的。”他大笑起来，而Scott似乎不怎么介意。

“我喜欢看你被激怒。”Logan还在笑。Scott的嘴唇慢慢上扬，但他仍然有些紧张，“你还想要和我上床吗？”

Logan茫然地盯着Scott。他在思考，他当然 _ _不会__ 介意和Scott上床，但他们已经有了一个协议，那就是不谈感情。但Scott已经承认他喜欢Logan了，所以这个协议也不算数了。

Logan可以试着约Scott出去，反正他也确实对Scott有那么 _ _一点__ 意思，不过他是绝对不会承认的。可是万一他们分手了呢？他不想让Laura也卷入这趟浑水。

但今年结束之后Scott就不会再是她的老师，而且她也要转到更高年级的班级去了。所以，不会有什么坏处的，对吧？

Logan松开了Scott的手腕，转而揽住他的腰，把他拉向自己。Logan另一只手搭在了Scott的屁股上，感受到他在微微发颤，然后前倾了一点，温柔地吻在他的嘴唇上。

Scott立刻就回吻了，他搂住Logan的脖子，手指情不自禁地插进了Logan的头发里。他们的位置换了过来，这会Scott是背抵着墙面的那一个了。Logan把手游移向下，贴着Scott的大腿，把他抱了起来。

Logan开始笑着享受这个吻，连他自己也不知道为什么。

* * *

Logan在星期五下午离开学校，脖子上有个吻痕，脸上带着傻笑。他邀请Scott晚上到他家里吃饭，这意味着他会点一份披萨外卖，然后在沙发上操Scott，鉴于他们两个都有空。

Logan停止了在原地发呆，上车并开回家。他赶在Scott到来之前迅速地洗了个澡。

当他刚一走出浴室的时候，敲门声就响起了。

“该死。”他嘟囔着，抓过一条浴巾围在腰间，走到门边，从猫眼中看到Scott已经站在了那里。“你来早了。”Logan评论道，一边把门打开。Scott就这么注视着他。

“而你什么都没穿。”Scott走了进来，把门在身后关上。“但也许，”他的手缓慢地滑过Logan浴巾的边缘，“我们都应该什么都不穿。”

Logan扶着他的腰，透过护目镜看他，“你想在正餐前先吃甜点吗？”

Scott耸了耸肩，“我一直是个喜欢吃甜食的人。”他把Logan抵在墙上，自顾自地蹲了下来，扯掉那条浴巾。“你倒是挺快的。”他露齿一笑，Logan看到他握住了自己的老二，缓慢地上下抚摸。

“闭嘴，瘦子。”

“Mhm，”Scott分开唇瓣，将Logan纳入口中，很快就找到了吞吐的节奏。

“你就喜欢吸我的老二，不是吗？”Scott对此不予否认，Logan将手指插入他的发丝间。“你上课的时候也想着我，对不对？面对着一屋子的小鬼，你脑子里只有我的老二。”

Scott再次热切地点头，吞进去更多，让Logan不得不仰头发出呻吟。

“周一，午餐时间，换我吸你。”

Scott摇了摇头，后撤了一些，嘴唇鲜红泛着水光。“不行。周一有出游活动，已经定下来了。午餐也会在那期间，所以将会毫无隐私可言。”

“好极了。”Logan气恼地说。Scott把他的阴茎重新放回嘴里，甚至让他比之前进得更深。“我们应该到楼上去，我想操你。”

Scott立刻站了起来，Logan在前面带路。他把Scott推倒在床垫里，整个人压上去，一边胡乱地撕扯他的衣服，一边饥渴地吻他。

刺耳的电话铃声让他们骤然分开。

Scott发出懊恼的气音。Logan一边亲吻他的脖子，一边听他接听电话。

“你好？”

Logan解掉他衬衫的扣子，轻轻啃咬他裸露在外的肌肤。“你说你不在家是什么意思？他没有去接你吗？你试过打电话给他了吗？”

Scott语气沉重，Logan瞥见他正在皱着眉毛。“好的，我会打给他。”

“事情还好吗？”

Scott摇头，“Alex忘记去接Gabe了。不过你可以继续。”他害羞地笑了笑，Logan继续做原本被打断的事。“Alexander Summers你他妈的死去哪里了？还有你为什么没去接Gabe？”Scott语气严肃地质问在电话那头的弟弟。“哇哦，哇哦，Alex，慢点说，发生什么事了？”

Logan抬头看过去，发现Scott此时此刻坐直了起来。“他做了什么？理由呢？可你没做错任何事！好的，当然，我现在在路上了。”

Scott挂了电话，抱歉地对上Logan的视线。“我得回家一趟，Alex被开除了。”

“什么？”Logan惊讶地问，“为什么？”

“他没说原因。Charles就只是直接把他叫到办公室，然后告诉他他被开除了。”Scott开始把衬衫上的扣子扣回去，“我很抱歉。”

Logan摇了摇头，阻止他再说下去，“这没什么。”他给了他一个甜蜜的吻。

“我会再打给你。”Scott保证道。Logan一边利落地穿上衣服，一边送他到门口，同他最后吻别。

-

当天晚些时候，Logan接到了一个电话，但不是Scott打来的，是一个他不认得的陌生号码。

“你好？”

“Logan，嗨，是我Hank，”Hank微弱的声音从听筒中传来，“Alex被开除了，我不知道你有没有听说这个消息。我担心我会不会是下一个，你呢？”

Hank就为了这个给他打电话？

“我不是很在意会不会被开除。”Logan坦白告诉对方。他才得到这个工作一个星期而已，也没多割舍不得。“为什么你听起来鬼鬼祟祟的？”

“噢因为Alex过来找我，亲自把这个消息告诉了我。他都快哭了，然后我拿了些冰激凌给他吃，现在他趴在我的大腿上睡着了。”

“原来如此，”Logan回到床上待着，“他有说为什么吗？”

“没有。他只有说Charles找到他并亲自通知了他这回事，仅此而已。”

“可怜的孩子。”Logan打着哈欠，闭上了眼睛。

“是啊。”Hank无奈地叹气，“但我还是好奇他为什么有这么多人选，他偏偏要来找我。或许他确实喜欢我，但他表现的方式还真是别具一格。”

Logan笑了，因为他联想到了Scott。“这些就是所谓的——等等。”敲门声让他离开了床。他走到楼下去，打开门，发现Scott回来了，身上换了睡衣。“有空再说。”他挂掉电话，空出手好迎接Scott的拥抱。

他们一起回到楼上，躺进温暖的被窝里。

“这太奇怪了，”Scott枕在Logan的胸口上喃喃道，“我完全不明白为什么Charles要开除他。”Logan听了，开始安抚地摩挲他的后背，“或许我明天可以给他打个电话。”

Scott思考着其中可行性，忍不住打了个哈欠，惹得Logan满心爱怜地亲吻他的脑袋。

“也许。但他会告诉你吗？”

Scott耸耸肩，“试试又何妨？”

Logan表示赞同。“Scott，”他稍微前倾了一点，看着怀里的人，“你觉得Charles知道我们的事吗？”

“可能，但他还没提起过。”

“暂时还没。”

“是啊，暂时还没。我就是不明白，Alex从他还不认识字的时候就待在学校里了，为什么突然一切都变了？”

Logan真希望自己能回答上这个问题，可惜他目前能做的只有给Scott更多的吻，然后告诉他事情都会好起来的。

但连Logan自己都对自己说的话没有十足的把握。

-

周一早上很快就到来了，这让Logan焦虑不已，甚至在走进学校大门的时候还有一点紧张。

他像往常一样把Laura送到教室里，和Scott交换了一个笑容，然后径直前往他授课的班级。

在路上，Logan撞见了在一间教室里收拾东西的Alex。Logan走进去，Alex只是分神看了他一眼。

“你还好吗？”

“还行，”Alex气恼地说，把订书机扔进他面前的盒子里，“Charles把化学课和生物课合并了，让Hank同时教授这两门课程。显然，他觉得Hank比我要合适的得多。但Hank不准备接受这个安排。”Alex瘫倒在转椅当中，“正因为他不接受，所以他被发配去教英语了，而我连份工作都没有！”Alex捂着脸，重重呼吸。

“这不像——”

“Charles的作风？是啊，我知道，”Alex心烦意乱地踢着桌子，“但他是那么固执。Hank也是，固执得可怕，因为他讨厌英语。”Alex重新站起来，擦掉黑板上写的字，“但Charles还是想要我一起参加出游。”

也许Logan应该跟Charles谈谈。

“我很快回来。”他对Alex说，后者正忙着诅咒自己而完全没注意听。

离开Alex的教室后，Logan在Charles的书房门口发现了Scott。

“Logan，”Charles的语气很郑重，看着Logan的眼神有些严厉，“把门关上，然后过来坐下。”

该死，Charles知道了。

* * *

Logan坐在Scott旁边，避免和他或者Charles对视。

他绝对会被开除的。

“为什么你会被开除，Logan？”

他刚一抬眸，就被Charles抓了个正着。

“你为什么要把我和Scott找来？”

Charles吸了吸鼻子，坐得更端正了点，看着他们两个人。

“必须承认，”他慢条斯理地开口，Logan几乎是下意识地就去握住了Scott的手，在Charles看见的时候迅速地松开。天啊这些破事让他变得该死的软弱。“我注意到你们两个的关系变得亲密了起来。可以分享同一个储藏室的那种。”

开。除。

“不得不说，也是时候了。”

“什么？！”Logan和Scott同时追问道。他们看向彼此时的表情都很诡异，然后被细微的噼啪声的吸引了注意力——那是Charles发出来的。

“你们俩，”他轻声说，带着笑容，“还有Alex和Hank，实在是......太好骗了。”

Charles的头发慢慢地变红，浑身上下的皮肤显现出蓝色。

“Raven！”Scott猛地站起来，居高临下地盯着她，“搞什么？！Charles去哪了？！”

“你知道的，”她挥了挥手，“在某个地方跟Erik鬼混。他想让我顶替他一周，当然了，是从周一开始。所有的事情都按计划进行得很顺利。”她靠在Charles的扶手椅里，得意地笑着。

“但Alex——”

“只是一个无伤大雅的小玩笑而已，这样他就会投入Hank的怀抱中去。他们俩一天到晚只知道在那里犯相思病，我真是受够了。”

Logan把脸埋在手心里。他感觉如释重负，但始终不敢相信Charles会让Raven这么借助权威为所欲为。

“你怎么会知道？关于储藏室的事？”Scott问Raven。Logan完全想不通 _ _为什么__ Scott还要问。

“因为每个人都会去那儿。”她理所当然地回答。

Logan必须要找份新的工作

-

Alex甩上门，把在教室里的Hank被吓到折断了粉笔。

“Alex——”

“你早就知道吗？”Alex打断他，等离子光束在体内蠢蠢欲动。

“知道什么？”

“这整件事都是你那个好朋友Raven搞的鬼！是她开除了我，所以到头来我根本就没被开除！”Alex愤怒的朝他大喊，踢翻了最近的一个椅子，“她这么做就是为了撮合我们，而我恨她因为她得手了。”

Hank把粉笔放下，一边拍掉手上的灰尘一边无辜地眨眼，“是吗？”

“天啊McCoy，”Alex都要把白眼翻到天上去了。他大步走到Hank的面前，叹道：“你的智商这么高，但有时候还是该死的迟钝。”

“我才不迟钝。”Hank反驳他，推了他一把，直到他的后背抵在黑板上。

“你会把我的衬衫弄脏的。”Alex这么说着，却没有移动分毫，甚至是在Hank像这样压着他的情况下。

Hank稍微前倾了一点，Alex近乎渴望地舔过嘴唇。“也许你应该把衬衫脱掉。”他低下头，Alex得到了一个吻。

他绝对要破处了。

-

而后发生的事情：

-Logan和Scott在工作中相互调情，但永远表现得像跟对方不熟。

-他们还是在午餐的时间做爱，你懂的。

-Laura基本上已经接受Scott做她的第二个爸爸，有时候如果Scott不在身边，她还会拒绝去睡觉。

-这直接导致了Scott搬过来住。

-Logan会偷偷和Laura讨论Scott有多可爱，像个坠入爱河的青少年一样，偶尔还会突然没头没尾地告诉Scott自己有多爱他。

-Alex每天都在课间致力于骚扰Hank，因为他们的教室就在彼此的正对面。

-但吃午餐的时候是个绝对的小甜心。

-还是会偷Hank的食物，但Hank会索取亲吻作为交换。

-Scott为他们感到高兴，但Gabe仍然对此保留警惕，因为这下他就会把注意力集中在自己身上。

Charles回来的时候肯定会疑惑到疯掉的，因为他的整个教师队伍都搞在了一起。但你知道的，这就是人生。


End file.
